The Problem of Eagles
by Lord22
Summary: The empty lands the company walked just went on and on. Sam was worried about things and wanted to get the job done quick. That's when he made a suggestion inspired by Mister Bilbo's old stories...


**The Problem of Eagles:**

It had been a long and brutal hike so far in empty lands. Sam would have done just about anything to put his feet up in a nice inn. But there didn't seem to be any inns for folk to stop by in these lands. Or any folk at all.

Little by little, he began to realize just how far they were going.

Not the Sam was having second thoughts. He'd be with Mister Frodo thick and thin, but he hated to think what the enemy would be up to. Gandalf had said the Nazgul would come back, and Sam had been hoping to finish things before they did. The thought of them prowling around the woods of the Shire again gave him chills.

That seemed a more distant possibility by the minute.

This was turning into a very different story than Mister Bilbo's had been. Assuming anyone would be around to tell it. And just like that, the gears began to turn, so to speak.

It was as they were making camp that it happened. Strider had been making the campfire, swapping war stories with Boromir. Legolas and Gimli were sitting across from them as well. Gandalf was sitting on a rock, smoking a pipe. Pippin and Merry had already drifted off to sleep. They were exhausted from a particularly long journey and hadn't slept well last night.

And then he saw it. An eagle flying overhead. It swooped down into the grass and snatched up a mouse. Samwise imagined an eagle a hundred times that size swooping down to snatch the Nazgul. It would have been a nice thing to happen back on Weathertop.

Sam wondered where the Eagles were. Old Gandalf knew where they were. And they'd already saved many times. Back in the Battle of Five Armies, and at Isengard.

"What I wouldn't do to ride all the way to Mount Doom on one of them." said Sam. "Then this nasty job would be done right quick."

It clicked.

Gandalf looked up. "What did you say Sam?"

"Couldn't we use the eagles?" said Sam to Gandalf.

The old wizard drew his pipe out of his mouth and looked thoughtful. His bushy brow furrowed. "Hmm, what do you mean Samwise?"

"I have been thinking over Mister Bilbo's old stories is all." said Samwise. "And how during the Battle of Five Armies the eagles came and saved us.

"Could they fly the Mordor?"

Gimli looked up. Boromir and Aragorn approached as well. "The idea is worth thought, Gandalf." said Gimli. "The shadow is as much a threat to them as us. They might help us again."

Gandalf seemed to consider it. "We might." he said finally. "But there is the matter of finding them. Reaching their nests would take the company a long way off our right road. And even if we were to locate them, I do not believe any flight into Mordor would go unmarked."

"Boromir, your city lies nearest to the black land." said Aragorn. "What do you say on this?"

Boromir gave it thought. "I have heard tales of eagles from the men of Rohan. Some have been said to descend and snatch up cattle from farms. Though they hold their arrows for the most part. We know they are no friend of the orcs and do much to thin their numbers.

"Even so, there are none in Gondor. And none in Mordor, unless they too have been twisted. If this company is going to try and fly into Mordor, we would only give the enemy his weapon back that much faster."

"I'm inclined to agree with Boromir." said Legolas. "Our best hope is in stealth. Flying over the mountains would be like walking unarmed into Minas Morgul."

"Do not speak in jest of such places, Legolas." said Aragorn, voice stern. "And I think the peril would be far less.

"Still, it would be an undue risk."

"Even so, Master Samwise speaks wisdom." said Boromir. "These eagles, if they could be trusted, might bring us very quickly to faraway lands.

"We cannot go into Mordor. But we might go to Gondor." There was a gleam in his eye that Sam did not like. Boromir was always wanting to get home. Not that Samwise blamed him. Sam imagined having his home being ransacked and burned by hordes of orcs. Boromir's folk lived right on the border with Mordor, didn't they?

If Sam had to worry about all that, he'd not want to leave home for anything. Not much good going there and back again if there was nothing to get back to.

Sam looked to Frodo, who had been silent. His expression was pained, and he was looking at the mountains. That ring was more trouble than it was worth. But then, that was the whole reason they were on this quest wasn't it? "It would cut a big leg off the journey, wouldn't it Mr. Frodo."

Frodo looked up, and his expression became somewhat hopeful. "You may be right Sam. Gandalf, do you believe you could lead us there?"

Gandalf sighed and put his pipe. "I might. But I do not like this idea.

"The Misty Mountains are always changing. And not all the goblins have been rooted out. We could flounder for weeks in such a place. And I do not know that the Lord of the Eagles will wish to send his flights so far as Gondor. It is possible that the shadow has reached his lands as well.

"Even if he consents, our passage will be seen by every orc with sharp eyes and a bow. Consider what the enemy knows. He knows that the ring was brought to Rivendell. His gaze has, for now, been blinded. He has lost track of us.

"While walking across empty lands we could, perhaps, be mistaken for common travelers. But once his gaze fell on nine mighty lords atop a flight of eagles we would have his curiosity. Sauron is not a fool. He would know that the Lord of the Eagles could only be moved to such an act on an errand of great import.

"Once he saw us, he would not forget us again, nor stop seeking to learn our errand."

"There are other problems." said Aragorn. "The enemy has many servants. And not all walk on the earth. Fell creatures of the air which could bring down even the eagles.

"We might well be attacked at every turn."

"And that is assuming we found them at all." said Gimli grimly. "For all we know they might have already fallen. Or moved their nests to different ground. All things change in these dark days."

Gandalf nodded. "It seems we've already decided.

"I'm sorry, Frodo, I'm afraid we're going to have to take the long hike. At least as far as Gondor."

"It is a matter of small concern." said Boromir. "Gondor has held for ages against the enemy. It will hold a while longer."

Sam looked down sadly. This would be a long journey after all. He'd liked the idea of riding on eagle back, and he'd liked the idea of finishing the job quick even better. "Well Mr. Frodo, you'll have us through it, at the least."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So a common fan complaint is why Gandalf didn't use the eagles to fly to Mount Doom. Now there are a whole bunch of perfectly good reasons why it wouldn't work. But it is still strange that nobody in the company suggests it.

I thought I'd write a scene where someone does.

I hope I got everyone in character. Enjoy.


End file.
